Fallen Cherry Blossom
by favorite.ink.pen
Summary: As Sasuke comes home with a girl, unexpected things are revealed. Including Sakura's true pupose of living. Somewhat Sasusaku
1. Cruel for Words

Fallen Cherry Blossom

This my 3rd fic! I give credit to lil-s3xy-gurl for her story of "Behind That Smile of Hers". Though my story is different and has a different plot, the event of this chapter you'll find some what close though I'm not plagarizing I'm just going to use what happened in this chapter only.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Legends:

_'thoughts'_

_'Sakura's thought's when Momoko is in control of Sakura's body.'_

"text"

(a/n)

* * *

Chapter 1: Cruel for Words 

"Gaah! Sasuke bastard, your back!" A boy with saffron spiked up hair and teal eyes wailed.

"Hn.."

""mm eh he Sasuke bastard whose that girl behind you?" Naruto asked.

"Hi! Um I'm Ai Midori." Introduced a girl with procelain skin, cherry red hair at waist lenght, and mahogany eyes. She was wearing a snowy white tank top with little white bows at the sides of the tank top and onyx miniskirt.

"Oh hi, I'm Naruto the next hokage!" "Do you have to yell soloud!" 'BONK' a girl with chesnut hair putinto two buns and cocoa eyes said. "Ugh Tenten! Why'd you hit me and what are you doing here anyway?"

"Guh! Have you forgotten that all four of us were on a mission!" Tenten bonked him on the head once more. "Oh yeah hehe I forgot, well Sasukebastardcame back!" Naruto said as fast as he can and grinned.

"Hm? Oh I see, well it's good to have you back Sasuke." Tenten nodde to her side and smiled.

"U..um N..Naruto?" Hinata walked by carrying(sp?) boxes along with Sakura. "Hi Hinata, Sakura!" Naruto greeted. "Hi N.Naruto" Hinata smiled. "Um yeah hi." Sakura faked smiled then looked at Ai with a questionable look. "Oh hey you guys Sasuke's back! And this girl is AiMidori!." Naruto said. "Um hello" Hinata and Tenten said at the same time."We werecarrying these boxes to the academy forthe new genins." Tenten explained. Ai went up to Sakura who was carrying 5 boxes. "Can I help you carry some of those boxes?" Ai offered. No. I can manage these on my own." Sakura said plainly and pushed her out of the way and Sasuke glared at her as shewalked away. _'You shouldn't do that, Momoko' (1)_ Avoice suddently came into Momoko's thoughts. _'Guh it doesn't matter, she should have seen that I didn't need help, Sakura.' 'But still...'_

* * *

After they all finished bringing the boxes to the AcademyNaruto suggested that they go have a picnic in Kanoha Park. "Ms. Sakura do you want some of these onigiri?" Ai asked Sakura. "No." Sakura said cruely. "Oh okay Ms. Sakura." Sasuke then glared at Sakura which seemed as though he was staring at her. "You know, it's rude to stare at people, Uchiha boy." _'Oh no, Momoko what are you doing?'_ Naruto thought as he looked at Sasuke and Sakura. "Rude! What about yourself! You just give her the cold shoulder and speak to her coldly!" Sasuke hissed. "Like you are now? Your so arrogant , you think that it's all about you huh?Your not that powerful! Do you think that your god huh?" Sakura stood up and showed him an angry look. "Haruno, shut up! Your still the weak, needy little girl that always needs help! Your so weak andpathetic! So don't lectureme aboutpower!I don't understand why anyone can stand you, your so damn annoying. And that annoying voice of yours, it sounds like an attempt to make me deph!" Sasuke said angrily at her_. 'Hehadsome nerve, hmph too bad that doesn't faze me at all._' 

"Um Sasuke let's just forget aboutit."Ai said to Sasuke.

"Sasuke bastard! Take that back! Sakura was never weak! She's strongerthan you can ever imagine,she's even stronger than you!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto it's okay it didn't faze me at all, not one bit." Sakura/Momoko said.

_'Why are you doing this?' 'It's his fault... it's all his fault!''What do you mean?' 'It's all his fault, now Itachi's...' I understand now butthis isn't necessary to hurt other's feelings.''Yes it is necessary! He murdered Itachi! AndI will never forgive him!'(the underline is the real Sakura thoughts, the normalitalics in this part is Momoko's thoughts) "Naruto I think that I'll go now I have to meet someone." Sakura got up and left the park. _

"Now look what you did! Sakura rarely comes here to see us and talk to us!"

"Yeah it's already been one year since we've spoken to her.." Tenten looked down. "Yeah and..and we were all in such a fuss awhile ago when we finally saw her." Hinata said quietly. "Grr! We weren't even talking to Sakura, that was Momoko!" Naruto yelled. "Moron what are youbabbling about it was just that wimpy girl Sakura!" Sasuke said. "Aah! You bastard you don't understand! There are two souls within Sakura's body. The two souls are Momoko Yami and the real Sakura! Sakura gave up her body to someone else when Momoko was about to die and also after Itachi died. She lost her hope. But her soul never disappeared and she doesn't control have control of her body, Momoko has the full control of it, Sakura only has controlm of it when Momoko allows her to but Momoko will take over whenever she want to. So basically the person that was with us was Momoko and Momoko dislikes you, Sasuke, because you killed Itachi, Sakura's happiness. Naruto explained.

"Pft! Is this some kind of joke?" Sasuke said.

"No it's not, Momoko and Sakura are completly different from each other, Momoko is somewhat troubled and Sakura is soft and caring and deep, heh I guess she got her personality from Itachi who cared for her and loved her, they were lover's and Sakura still continues to love him to this day even if he's never going to come back." Tenten explained.

"Then if they loved each other so much then why did Itaci come find me!"Sasuke said.

"Sakura didn't want to stop him because she knew that it was his dream, to fight you in battle, to prove who is worthy to be a true Uchiha even though it meant having his life taken away from him." Naruto looked down as he spoke.

"..Awhile ago you said that you haven't seen or talked to her for a year then where and what was she doing that entire time?" Sasuke questioned. Naruto, Hinata, and Tenten looked away. "Sasuke bastard we can't tell you that's a-"

"A very classified information." A voice came out of nowhere.

"Neji?" Hinata looked up at him.

"Don't tell me, you told them about Momoko Yami didn't you?" Neji asked.

"Fine we won't tell you." Naruto said as he laid his head on the grass.

"sigh. At least you didn't say 'that' information on what's been going on with Sakura."

"We didn't tell them Neji." Tenten assured Neji.

"Good" Neji approved. _'What's going on? What are they hiding? And what's so great about her anyway?'_ Sasuke thought as he clutched the spot in his heart which was feeling a pain so unfamiliar to him.

* * *

Sakura (17)No.1 - Captain of the strongest ANBU squad there is "Crimson" Which Sakura is the founder of and named it. 

Momoko (17)- The keeper of Sakura's body, anything that Sakura knows then she knows it as well so all of Sakura techniques and hidden powers are at her disposal.

Sai (17) No.2- Co-captain of "Crimson" the second strongest in Sakura's squad. Has made a promise to Itachi that he's protect her.

Neji (18) No.3- The 3rd strongest on "Crimson" He has kept hidden the secretsthathas a great deal with Sakura.

Tenten (18) No.4- The weapons mistress in "Crimson"

Hinata (17) No.5-The second greatest healernext to Sakura.No. 5 in "Crimson"

Kiba (17) No.6- No. 6 of "Crimson"

Chouji(17) No.7- No.7 of "Crimson"

Ino (17) No.8-Worker ofher flower shop and No.8 in "Crimson"

Naruto(17) No.9- Last member of "Crimson". Last due to skill andrank and last to join "Crimson".

Sakura/Momoko's Appearance:

In Chapter 1 Sakura/Momoko's appearance is that she has her pink hair up in a high pony tail with vangs covering some part of her left portion of her face, she wears a hair clip which is a shape of a inverted pentacle(Upside down star) which was placed in the right side of her face with some strands of her vangs still hanging in her face. She is wearing a short purple kimono with long sleeves, net gloves and pink short boots.

* * *

Okay so how was this chapter? Please review and remember in the beginning of this chapter only some of the events were on lil-s3xy-gurl for her story of "Behind That Smile of Hers", you should difinitly(sp?) read it. Well I needed something to get the story going. I also give credit to the movie "The Omen" I haven't seen it yet but I kind of use something in the movie to put in my fic. 

1. Okay during Momoko's thought's Sakura started to speak,which she was the one that had underlined text. Okay I'm sure there are some confusions of this. But well I designed them after GundamSeedDestiny.Sakura being Lacus and Momoko beingMeer although there are some diffrences and of course Sakura would be singing some songs which are Lacus Clyne's songs. This is a Sasusaku pairingjust a little bit maybe but Sakura still loves Itachi even though he's gone.

Okay the real Sakura will make an appearance on the next chapter! But I haven't written it yet. Do you think I should continue this story though? Well please review!


	2. Mizu no Akashi pt1

Thank you so much for those who reviewed! And sorry for the late update I just didn't finish writing up the chapter yet but now I have! So enjoy! By the way the song 'Mizu no Akashi' ny Rei Tanaka will be appearing in near the end of the chapter, you can find it in just in case you may want to listen to it after reading the chapter, to see how it sounds. Anyway this chapter took up too many pages of my notebook so I decided to just make seperate chapters for them because I felt to lazy to type it. Sorry, so you'll have to wait for the next chapter because this isn't the entire one, I just seperated them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Legends:

_'thoughts'_

_'Sakura's thought's when Momoko is in control of Sakura's body.'_

"text"

(a/n)

* * *

Chapter 2: Mizu no Akashi Part 1 

"Granny Tsunade what do you mean that Sasuke will be joining our squad for this mission?" Naruto yelled. "That's what I said.NOW GETUP AND QUIT COMPLAINING!" Tsunade yelled.

"Naruto here's the scroll for the mission and Sakura told me to give you this scroll." Shizune handed Narutothetwo scrolls."Mmm let see Sakura wants me,Tenten, Neji, Hinata, and Kiba to be on the mission along with Sasuke. "Yes NOW GET OUT AND START THAT MISSION ALREADY!"Tsunade yelled.

"Yeah, Crimson out!" Naruto saluted before they left as Shizune and Tsunade sweatdropped.

"What was that for, you loser." Sasuke said without looking at him.

"Grr, Bastard! 'Crimson' is the no.1 squad of ANBU's, we're the greatest ANBU's er..squad in the nation! Believe it!"

"Hmph, I see you haven't changed."

"Guh! Well I bet your going to bring that Ai girl with you huh?"

"Hn"

"Well we have to go to headquarters first." Naruto stated.

In the forest, there was a large boulder shaped as a mountain, which was as big as a real mountain and was believed to be one.Naruto went up to a small rock that was carved with a shape of a tear which was located near the mountain.

Naruto dug into his pockets and took out a neclace with a blue tear shape pendant. He put the pendant on the carved stone which opened a hatch at the top side of the mountain/boulder(not at the very top of the mountain but like 2 meters err.. feet away from the very top.)

Naruto and Sasuke used their chakra to reach the opening and jumped in which led them to the top floor of their HQ.

"Welcome to our HQ Sasuke!"

"What is this place?"

"I just said that it's the Crimson's HQ! Didn't you hear you bastard!"

"Hn."

"Well Sakura designed this place and when I say Sakura, I mean Sakura, Sakura NOT MOMOKO!" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Naruto looked down the stack of stairs appearing like a big spiral. "You know I could walk down this stairs but..." Naruto started walking back and ran towards the stairs amd jumped down. "TIMBER!" Sasuke sweatdropped.

* * *

"Hey you guys I've got news! Hinata, Kiba, Tenten, Neji, Sasuke, Sakura, and myself are headed for Jiro Island. We're supposed to kill the assasins that are still there and take a look around the island. Naruto explained. 

"Huh? I don't get it? What happened to Jiro Island?" Kiba asked. "The scroll says that there was a war that happened there, I don't know the full details but, it says here that everyone who was included and those who weren't, all died and now the island is flooded with water." Naruto said.

"That's so sad." Hinata said quietly.

"Yeah I know." Kiba said. "And what about the assasins?" Neji spoke out.

"Um it says that they're planning on sinking the island and that they haven't been able to escape."

"I see."

"So are we going to go or not? I'm sure that Sakura's waiting for us on Ashen." Tenten said.

"Not yet, I have to go get someone." Sasuke dissapeared in a flash.

* * *

"Okay! Let's head out to Ashen!" Naruto exclaimed. 

"What's Ashen?" Ai asked.

"Ashen is our ship we use to get across the sea. Tenten answered.

"Oh, I see."

They arrived at a big ship, which was purple with pink outlines and in a big purple flag it says 'Ashen' in red bold words,

When they got there Sakura was already inside. "Hey Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

"Hmph! Why is she included in this mission." Sasuke hissed.

"Uh Sasuke, Sakura is the captain and founder of Crimson." Tenten said.

"WHAT!"

"You heard her Uchiha. No one can defeat her, all of us together went up against her for practice and we all nearly died including Kakashi." Neji said.

"Pfft I won't believe that, as you said before she's not Sakura, she's Momoko, so basically-"

"Uchiha...everything that the real Sakura knows Momoko knows, every skill, abilities, and hidden powers that Sakura has, Momoko will have at her disposal-" Sasuke went wide-eyed for a second. "-but Momoko is reckless, she uses her power whenever she wants unlike Sakura, Momoko won't control herself." Neji finished. Sasuke then looked at Sakura who was talking to Tenten, Hinata, and Kiba about the mission. Sakura was wearing her commander outfit. She wore a black sleeveless short kimono with purple and and magenta lining while her jacket is white and purple with pink and magenta as well as having a band of pink and magenta around her arm, and a red bow is tied onto her hair to differentiate the hair color from the bow color.(look for the picture in my profile, I have also put other pictures of her outfit on it.) Sakura sat on the commander seat of the ship and took sail.

* * *

Hours later the arrived on Jiro island. "Finally, I thought that we were never gonna get here!" Kiba yawned. They jumped out of the ship and took a look around. "So where is the village in this island Momoko?" Naruto asked. "North of here." Momoko answered. 

"Okay lets get a move on!" "Wuff!"

"hn, fine by me."

As they were walking about 300 assasins popped out of nowhere. "Who are you!" one of the asssasins asked.

"We're ANBU's of the village hidden in the leaves." Neji replied.

"If you're ANBU's then why do youn not wear an ANBU mask and clothing's necessary for an ANBU?" Another assasin said.

"Hey! We're the top dogs in Kanoha, so of course we don't need them, we can do what we like!" Kiba shouted.

"Heh really top dogs? More like fried dogs for dinner!" The assasins started to attack them. "...what the! Aaah!" The assasins all went to a hault. The assasins bodies were all being ripped apart by an unknown force. Arms were torn apart, heads came rolling down, blood spilled across the forest floor.

"Momoko! Stop this at once!" Neji commanded.

"What? We were ordered to kill them." Momoko said as Ai started to walk backwards. "This is not how Sakura would handle a mission especially assasinations. Your abusing your stay in Sakura's body and you've done enough damage here." Neji glared at Momoko.

Momoko then closed her eyes and a memory came to her..

"Sakura all for you!" A woman jumped from the roof of a building with a rope around her neck.

End of flashback

Ai screamed as she more blood being splattered. Momoko's eye shot open and all the assasins bodies all exploded in a flash. "Ai!" Sasuke shouted grabbed hold at the fainted Ai.

"It is done." Momoko said and walked off elsewhere.

"Um Sasuke, I'll take care of her, don't worry." Hinata reassured. Sasuke only nodded to show his gratitude.

"Hey we should look around where the villagers used to live in." Tenten said.

"Okay, take care Hinata!" Hinata nodded. Naruto waved and walked north leaving Hinata and Ai behind.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke? What's up with you and that girl anyway?" Naruto asked. "I mean are you two like together as in the 'love' kind of thing?"

"No you loser, after I killed...Itachi" Sasuke looked down. "I went to the Sound Village to kill Orochimaru after I killed him I didn't have much chakra left, I thought In was gonna die in there but Ai came and carried me out of there and brought me to the next village to get treated, she saved my life so in return, I protect her, to me she's a little sister and she understands that." Sasuke explained.

"Oh I thought that you two were an item but then what about Sakura? Why are you acting so cold to her?" Naruto asked.

"I...I.."

"You what you bastard?"

"I...just can't accept for a fact that she's changed and that she's becoming stronger and doesn't need my help anymore..."

"Oh I see but still I think that-"

"Hey you guys might want to look at this!" Kiba shouted and pointed at a destroyed village.

"Man what happened here?"

"Looks like the war was taken place here as well." Neji said.

"All the lives of others must of been taken away from them, this was a pointless war." Tenten looked around the destroyed buildings.

* * *

"Woah I didn't realiize how late it's getting, we better camp you guys! Right Akamaru?"

"Wuff!"

"Kiba's right, let's go find a spot to camp." Neji said and started to walk away

* * *

Late that night, Sasuke walked around the village, during his walk he saw Sakura sitting on a rock surrounded with by water, there was a red robotic rabbit by her side. She was wearing a baby blue dress with 4 V's at the bottom of the dress. It only goes up goes up to her breast and a neck collar that's baby blue. She had long sleeves and stands up at the end of her shoulders. She has a clip that has 3 circles overlapping each other and grows smaller. Her hair is wrapped in a blue string with 3 wires sticking out on each side.

'Sakura?" Sasuke hid by a nearby tree and watched her sing.

'Mizu no naka ni yoru ga yureteru 

Kanashii hodo shizuka ni tatazumu

Midorinasu kishibe

Utsukushii yoake wo

Tada matte iraretara

Kirei na kokoro de

Kurai umi to sora no mukou ni

Arasoi no nai basho ga aruno to

Osiete kureta no wa dare

Dare mo ga tadori tsukenai

Soretomo dareka no kokoro no naka ni

Mizu no nagare wo shizumete

Kureru daichi wo uruosu shirabe

Ima wa doko nimo nakutemo

Kitto jibun de te ni ireruno

Itsumo, itsuka, kitto

Mizu no akashi wo kono te ni

Subete no honoo wo nomikonde nao

Hiroku yasashiku nagareru

Sono shizukesa ni tadoritsuku no

Itsumo, itsuka, kitto

Anata no te wo tori...'

Sasuke looked at Sakura passionely(sp?)as she looked up in the sky.

tbc

How was this chapter? Well I couldn't type all of chapter 2 sorry, I'm just to tired and lazy to do so, please don't be mad > By the way what is an alert list? And is it good to have them? Well please review. Anyway the girl that was singing in the end of the chapter is the REAL Sakura and if you want to see her outfit just go to my profile and ifm you want to listen to the song just go to my site and find the site. Well later!


End file.
